


Confidences dans l'abîme

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jossed, M/M, Masochism, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo est réveillée, mais Kira se sent trop coupable envers elle pour aller la voir.</p>
<p>Ecrit il y a longtemps, avant que Momo sorte du coma dans le canon. Largement jossé maintenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidences dans l'abîme

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo. Avec le recul sur le canon, la fic est probablement un peu OOC.

Quand Kira avait appris qu'Hinamori était sortie du coma, il avait été incroyablement reconnaissant - envers qui, il ne savait pas, peut-être envers elle.

Mais il n'était pas allé la voir. Parce que dans les moments les plus importants il avait obéi aux ordres du capitaine Ichimaru, et qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression que ce qui était arrivé à Hinamori était de sa faute. Il avait essayé de la sauver, pourtant. Il s'était interposé entre elle et le capitaine Ichimaru, il avait supplié pour obtenir du capitaine Ichimaru la promesse de ne pas lui faire du mal, et il avait même désobéi au capitaine Ichimaru pour dire au capitaine Hitsugaya de courir l'aider, mais cela n'avait servi à rien, parce que ce n'était pas assez, parce que c'était imprégné de son égoïsme. Il n'avait pu aller qu'une fois auprès de son corps inanimé, parce que ça lui déchirait le coeur. Et maintenant qu'elle s'était réveillée... il avait affreusement peur du moment où les yeux d'Hinamori se poseraient sur lui.

Abarai était allé la saluer, lui. Le capitaine Hitsugaya aussi. Il se sentait peut-être coupable lui aussi, parce qu'après tout, s'il avait vraiment enfermé Hinamori dans le quartier général de la dixième division, la seconde fois, au lieu de juste la protéger de l'extérieur, peut-être que tout aurait tourné moins mal. Mais le capitaine Hitsugaya avait la force de négliger ce genre de choses.

Kira n'y était pas allé, mais quand Abarai était sorti de la chambre d'hôpital, il s'était presque jeté sur lui pour lui demander des nouvelles. Bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas bonnes. Ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Pourtant, Hinamori avait toujours été tellement plus forte et plus heureuse que lui... l'idée que ce ne soit plus vrai le terrifiait.

Chaque jour, il n'osait même pas entrer dans le Quartier Général de la quatrième division, mais il guettait Abarai ou le capitaine Hitsugaya à leur sortie pour leur parler d'Hinamori. Jusqu'à cette fois où Abarai lui avait crié dessus. "Crétin, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la visiter, plutôt ? Non, elle ne va pas bien, mais elle veut te voir !"

"Moi ?"

"Bien sûr, toi ! Tu crois qu'elle oublie ses amis ? Encore hier, elle regrettait que tu ne viennes pas !"

Kira ne voulait pas se présenter devant elle, avec la honte d'avoir été l'esclave du capitaine Ichimaru, comme toujours, et de ne pas s'être opposé à lui pour la protéger. Mais si c'était elle qui le voulait, alors les choses étaient différentes. Et puis, après tout, ne l'aimait-il pas suffisamment pour accepter ses reproches, surtout si cela pouvait la faire aller un peu mieux ?

Il frappa à sa porte, une grosse boule dans l'estomac, et elle lui demanda d'entrer.

Elle avait maigri, avait-t-il constaté tout de suite. Les yeux de Kira la parcoururent avec inquiétude, notant ses mains crispées, son visage résigné et triste.

Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible à l'idée que celle qui avait été pendant si longtemps sa lumière, celle qu'il avait tant aimée, il y a longtemps, bien qu'il n'eût pas le moindre espoir de l'obtenir un jour, avait fini aussi brisée que lui. Peut-être plus. Même si le capitaine Ichimaru manquait à Kira, si chaque fibre de son coeur et de son corps souffrait de son absence, il avait toujours su que cela se finirait comme ça, il n'avait pas réellement été trahi dans ce à quoi il croyait. Même la façon dont ils avaient essayé de tuer Hinamori n'était pas vraiment une trahison, il aurait dû la deviner. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, le capitaine Ichimaru n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui mentir pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui, mais cela lui allait bien de l'avoir fait, finalement.

"Tu voulais me voir ?" lui demanda-t-il ; cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant d'être venu pour autre chose.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Je..." commença-t-il.

"Ne t'excuse pas, Kira." lui dit-elle d'une voix décidée - pas aussi joyeuse qu'elle l'avait été, mais toujours décidée, et c'était une joie de l'entendre. Kira s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, essayant de ne pas non plus s'excuser pour avoir voulu s'excuser. "Je suis si heureux que tu sois réveillée !"

"Merci." dit-elle avec un très pâle sourire. Kira aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour elle, à ce moment, n'importe quoi. Il aurait avec joie versé son sang pour elle, mais cela ne comptait pas, peut-être était-ce juste parce que le capitaine Ichimaru lui manquait trop.

"J'ai voulu te voir." continua-t-elle, parce que je voulais te demander quelque chose, Kira-kun."

"Demande donc."

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ses mains serrées sur son drap. "Que ressens-tu pour le capitaine Ichimaru, maintenant ?"

"Quoi ?"

C'était la dernière question à laquelle il s'attendait, et peut-être celle à laquelle c'était le plus difficile de répondre.

Parce que vraiment, il ne pouvait parler à personne de ce sentiment de manque qu'il ressentait pour les caresses et les souffrances que lui offrait le capitaine Ichimaru. Tout le monde le plaignait d'avoir été à ses ordres, mais tout le monde sous-entendait qu'il devait aller mieux, maintenant qu'il était parti. Pourtant tout ce que souhaitait Kira, c'était de pouvoir à nouveau ramper à ses genoux et lui offrir son obéissance absolue, et recevoir en échange l'extase de ses mains sur son corps et du fer déchirant ses chairs et de l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un et de tout lui offrir.

Et c'était encore plus difficile de l'avouer à Hinamori, alors que le capitaine Ichimaru lui avait fait tant de mal, et que ça aurait dû être elle, la personne que Kira aurait aimé le plus au monde, si seulement il n'avait pas été si faible.

"Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?"

Kira baissa la tête, se disant qu'il lui devait bien la vérité, après tout, même si elle devait le détester. Il s'apprêtait à parler, mais elle lui coupa la parole.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais parler en premier. Après tout, peu m'importe que qu'on peut penser de moi." Elle détourna la tête et dit, très doucement. "J'ai compris ce que m'a fait le capitaine Aizen. J'ai compris ce qu'il a fait au Soul Society. Et pourtant, je l'aime encore. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je voudrais qu'il revienne, ou qu'il m'emmène avec lui, et peu importe s'il joue avec moi à nouveau." Les mots lui devenaient de plus en plus pénibles. "Et je pensais que peut-être que toi, tu pourrais me comprendre... et ne pas me mépriser pour ça..."

"Bien sûr, que je comprends !" s'exclama Kira.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. "Alors je ne m'étais pas trompée ? Toi aussi, tu..." Il hocha la tête.

"Oh, je t'en prie !" s'exclama-t-elle, "si tu me comprends, même un peu, laisse-moi te parler d'Aizen ! Et moi je t'écouterai parler d'Ichimaru, si tu veux, et... j'en ai trop besoin, Kira ! Hitsugaya-kun me dit qu'il va le tuer comme si ça devait me faire plaisir, et je ne peux pas lui dire le contraire, j'ai trop honte, il a été trop gentil avec moi... Et Abarai-kun me dit que je ne dois pas parler de lui, que j'ai le droit d'oublier ce qu'il m'a fait, mais je ne peux pas encore, pas tout de suite !"

"Bien sûr." dit Kira. "Bien sûr, que tu peux me parler de lui. Tout ce que tu voudras." Et ces derniers mots lui faisaient une impression étrange, parce qu'il les avait trop dits au capitaine Ichimaru.

"Merci, merci..." dit-elle, en pleurant, "oh, merci !" Elle le prit dans ses bras, et Kira put constater qu'il ne ressentait presque plus de désir pour elle, juste la douce chaleur qu'était l'impression de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie, même si c'était dans d'aussi tristes circonstances.

"Parle donc." dit-il, parce qu'elle ne pouvait encore s'y résoudre, parce que c'est ce qu'elle attendait. "Parle-moi de lui."

"Oui !" Elle acquiesça presque joyeusement, s'installa sur son lit, le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux, semblant remettre ses idées en ordre. "Je... pendant que j'étais évanouie, j'ai rêvé, Kira. Je n'ai rêvé que de lui. J'ai revu mille fois chacun de ses sourires, et chacune de ses paroles gentilles, et je l'ai aussi entendu mille fois me dire merci, et adieu, et j'ai ressenti mille fois son sabre qui me transperçait le corps... et j'ai eu mal... tellement mal... parce qu'il me regardait d'un air si méprisant, à ce moment..."

Kira ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il prit juste sa main et la serra très fort.

"Je me souviens... je me souviens que quand j'ai vu son corps j'ai pleuré, et j'ai hurlé, et j'ai voulu... j'ai souhaité que ce soit mon sang à moi qui coule, et qu'il soit vivant, et j'ai eu ce que je voulais, alors pourquoi rien n'a jamais été aussi horrible ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'étais presque heureuse à ce moment, quand je pouvais encore l'aimer ?"

Pendant longtemps, elle lui parla, avec de longs blancs entre des phrases péniblement articulées, et lui ne répondait rien, à part pour acquiescer brièvement de temps à autre, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire devant une adoration et une tristesse si grandes, et il n'était pas jaloux, non, même s'il souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse la faire sourire à nouveau.

"J'ai gardé sa lettre. J'aurais dû la jeter, n'est-ce pas, ou la détruire ? Mais je l'ai gardée, et je l'embrasse parfois, quand je suis sûre que personne ne me regarde, ou quand je me sens tellement seule que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant. "Et toi, tu ne voulais pas me parler d'Ichimaru ?"

"Pas vraiment... tu dois le détester, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle rougit. "Je... le capitaine Aizen n'a jamais considéré personne d'autre comme son vice-capitaine, on m'a dit... alors..."

"Je comprends." dit Kira. Hinamori avait le droit d'être jalouse, et en réalité lui-même trouvait un peu injuste que les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde appartiennent au capitaine Aizen.

"Kira..." dit-elle encore, "Kira, est-ce que je peux te dire des choses horribles ?"

Il acquiesça gravement.

"Tu ne me fuiras pas... tu ne me détesteras pas ?"

"Jamais je ne te détesterai." promit-il. "Jamais."

"Quand je dis que j'ai rêvé de lui... j'ai revu ces moments... mais j'ai aussi rêvé de choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées. Je... il m'a embrassée, dans mes rêves, et aussi... et pire... Oh, je te promets que jamais je n'ai voulu ce genre de choses, avant ! Mon amour pour lui était pur, parce que lui l'était, ou je le croyais, mais maintenant, maintenant... je désire des choses... je fais des rêves... Ce n'est pas juste, il m'a utilisée, tout ce temps, alors il aurait bien pu le faire de cette façon-là aussi ! Je l'aurais laissé faire, oh oui, je l'aurais laissé faire avec joie..."

Ses joues étaient rouges, sa voix à la fois timide et fière, ses yeux brillants de fièvre et de larmes retenues, et elle n'était plus si innocente qu'elle avait été mais toujours pure, toujours entière, et Kira se sentait malgré lui tomber amoureux d'elle à nouveau.

"Je..." dit-il, parce que même s'il ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait le prendre, il devait parler à ce moment. "Je suis désolé, Hinamori, je ne peux pas vraiment te comprendre sur ce point parce que..." il finit sa phrase rouge de honte, les mains serrées sur son kimono, les joues brûlantes, le visage tourné vers le bas pour ne pas croiser son regard "parce que tout ce que tu aurais voulu avoir, je l'ai eu..."

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse et incrédule.

Qu'était-il censé dire, à ce moment ?

"Toi... toi et le capitaine Ichimaru, vous...?"

"Oui !" s'exclama Kira.

Il ne savait pas exactement comment elle comptait finir sa phrase, mais dans tous les cas, il y avait toutes les chances pour que la réponse soit oui, alors autant l'arrêter avant la fin, pour ne pas mourir de honte.

Mais elle le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'étonnement et d'une sorte de respect, elle lui demanda "Raconte-moi, je t'en prie, raconte-moi." et il comprit qu'il ne lui refuserait pas cela, et que la honte aurait encore de nombreuses occasions de le tuer.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ?" paniqua-t-il.

Elle rougit, semblant chercher une façon convenable de poser la question. "Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis longtemps. J'avais été transféré dans la troisième division depuis peu de temps."

"Et c'était... c'était agréable ?"

Ce n'était pas le bon mot, pensa-t-il, en repensant au capitaine Ichimaru qui le laissait souvent proche de l'évanouissement, dans une mare de son propre sang.

"C'était... douloureux, Hinamori. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on imagine habituellement." Mais il lui devait la vérité, après tout. "Je n'ai jamais rien connu de meilleur, jamais. Même quand tout mon corps me faisait mal, j'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour recommencer."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. "Et je n'ai rien su... je m'inquiétais pour ta santé, à ce moment, tu sais... tu maigrissais, tu avais l'air inquiet... mais tu me disais que tout allait bien." Elle reprit ses questions. "Et... il te disait qu'il t'aimait ?"

"Non." répondit Kira. "Jamais. Il me disait que j'étais son jouet, c'est tout, et parfois il me disait que j'étais mignon, ou qu'il m'aimait bien, mais le plus souvent il se moquait de moi..." l'embarras lui coupa la parole à nouveau, en repensant à ce que le capitaine Ichimaru lui disait, et à ces moments-là la honte et les mots de mépris l'excitaient encore davantage, mais dire cela devant Hinamori était autre chose.

"Je suis désolée..." dit-elle, "je devrais te plaindre... je devrais vraiment... je te plaignais à l'époque... et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse, et de me dire qu'au moins il était honnête avec toi, d'une certaine façon, et que j'aurais voulu... que ça n'aurait pas été si mal..."

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, cacha son visage dans ses mains, et continua, d'une petite voix. "Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? S'il te plait ? Si tu veux bien ?"

"Il se moquait de moi." dit Kira d'une voix bizarre, trop aiguë. "Il m'appelait prostitué, et il me demandait de le supplier à genoux de m'utiliser, si je voulais qu'il me touche à nouveau, et bien sûr je le faisais..."

Il était fou, de lui raconter cela.

Mais Hinamori avait retiré son visage de ses mains et le fixait avec un intérêt passionné, les lèvres entrouvertes, le début d'un gémissement d'envie dans la gorge, et après tout, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il pouvait bien lui offrir le récit de tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Ichimaru pour qu'elle puisse s'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait sur elle et Aizen, et déjà sa voix devenait plus ferme.

Il lui raconta comment les mains longues et fines d'Ichimaru se resserraient autour de sa gorge, et comment il les embrassait ensuite avec vénération pour la douleur et le plaisir qu'elles lui offraient. Et comment il adorait ses yeux qui glaçaient, et son sourire qui plongeait en enfer, et boire le poison sur ses lèvres fines, et tout ce que tout le monde détestait chez lui.

Il lui raconta comment son capitaine lui proposait parfois de s'amuser un peu, au travail, entre deux dossiers, et Kira n'avait jamais la fierté de refuser. Alors Ichimaru riait de voir son enthousiasme et son avidité, et il l'appelait son esclave, sa petite pute privée, son jouet. Il ordonnait à Kira de se mettre à genoux, il enfonçait son sexe dans sa gorge, et Kira s'étouffait, et il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux pour ça, parce que le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait plus facilement le saisir par là et que c'était délicieux.

Et parfois, le capitaine Ichimaru évoquait l'idée d'appeler quelqu'un pour le regarder s'humilier ainsi, parce que c'était un charmant spectacle ; et peut-être qu'ensuite il pourrait partager un peu son petit vice-capitaine... Il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais Kira tremblait de peur. Ca aurait été horrible de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il appartenait au capitaine Ichimaru, et bien sûr, justement parce qu'il lui appartenait, il l'aurait fait...

Et il n'aurait pas dû se demander ce qu'Ichimaru aurait pensé, s'il avait su qu'un jour il raconterait tout cela à Hinamori, parce que maintenant il n'arrivait plus à modérer l'excitation familière qui le possédait depuis qu'il avait commencé à raconter, même s'il essayait de rendre les scènes le moins vivantes possibles dans sa tête.

Ou alors peut-être était la façon dont elle le regardait, elle, toute tremblante et rougissante et subjuguée. Même s'il savait bien que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder autrement, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment pure et douce et innocente.

Il lui dit comment le capitaine Ichimaru pouvait, en quelques mots anodins ou en un simple contact, le rendre fou de désir. Il le faisait quand ils étaient seuls, et il attendait que Kira ne puisse plus tenir et vienne, rouge de honte, lui demander plus. Ou bien juste avant que Kira doive parler à ses amis, ou à des officiels, pour le regarder perdre ses moyens de loin. Ou juste avant les combats, et alors chacune des blessures reçues l'excitait plus. Alors après le combat, Ichimaru venait admirer ses plaies sanglantes et, pour le remercier du spectacle, le prenait sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des cadavres.

Il lui raconta comment Ichimaru souriait toujours quand il faisait remarquer que s'il essayait de le tuer, Kira gémirait de plaisir et ne se défendrait pas, et il lui raconta comment il regrettait qu'Ichimaru n'ait pas choisi de le tuer, finalement.

Là, Hinamori se mit à pleurer silencieusement, et Kira se dit qu'il était le plus grand des imbéciles.

"Je suis désolé !" paniqua-t-il. "Pardon !"

Elle secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas toi, oh non, ce n'est pas toi... Je te remercie de me dire tout cela, Kira... ne t'excuse pas..."

Puis, après un silence qui lui fit peur, elle lui demanda.

"Penses-tu que je devrais mourir pour le capitaine Aizen ?"

Kira la regarda avec horreur et incompréhension.

"Il voulait que je meure, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait si simple... Tu penses que c'est ce qu'il voudrait ? Que je finisse ce qu'il a commencé ?"

"Je pense qu'il s'en moque ! Il ne le saurait même pas !" s'exclama Kira en se maudissant d'être si cruel.

"Tu dois avoir raison." dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense !" dit-il avec angoisse. "Moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures, Hinamori ! Je t'en prie !"

Il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, et fut surpris de la sentir qui se serrait contre lui aussi, qui l'attirait à elle et le faisait basculer sur le lit.

Et ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, parce qu'à ce moment il la désirait trop, et il aurait pu faire une bêtise.

"Capitaine Aizen..." se mit-elle à appeler, avec toujours des larmes dans la voix, les yeux fermés, "capitaine Aizen, capitaine Aizen..."

Oh. C'était donc ça.

Kira s'efforça de garder ses bras autour d'elle, aussi forts et protecteurs et possessifs qu'il pouvait, comme ceux du capitaine Aizen auraient dû l'être, et de ne rien dire.

"Capitaine Aizen..." pleurait-elle à travers ses paupières closes, "je vous appartiens... embrassez-moi, je vous en supplie".

Kira hésita quelques instants, mais il voulait vraiment lui offrir ce qu'elle cherchait, et si il se trompait elle pouvait toujours le chasser.

Il approcha son visage du sien et lui mordilla légèrement les lèvres, avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et de l'embrasser de plus en plus violemment, pour jouer son rôle le mieux possible et aussi parce qu'il la voulait tellement, tellement, et que son odeur et ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Mais il s'était bien habitué avec le capitaine Ichimaru à réfréner ses désirs et à attendre ce qu'on voudrait bien lui donner, et parfois à ne rien avoir du tout, alors c'était déjà trop beau qu'elle l'embrasse passionnément en retour, même si ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait.

Il se mit à la caresser, fermement, doucement. Quand le baiser s'interrompit, elle se remit à murmurer, comme une prière "Capitaine Aizen, oh, merci, merci, capitaine Aizen." Il l'embrassa dans le cou, promena doucement ses mains sur son corps, en essayant de ne penser toujours qu'à elle, à ce qu'elle voulait et à ce qu'il devait faire.

Soudain, elle lui échappa, se roula en boule sur le côté, et lui cria "Kira-kun, arrête ça !"

Immédiatement, il la lacha et se rejeta en arrière.

"Je suis désolé."

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est moi qui devrais être désolée ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Je suis horrible. Je suis en train de t'utiliser, depuis le début."

"Oui." dit-il. Il avait le souffle court. "Oui, je sais." Elle le regarda, surprise par le ton de sa voix, et Kira comprit qu'elle était choquée de le voir sourire ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. "Cela ne me dérange pas. Je te l'ai dit. Tout ce que tu voudras, Hinamori."

Pendant longtemps, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kira se demanda si elle pouvait voir ce que le capitaine Ichimaru voyait en lui, si elle pouvait comprendre à quel point il voulait cela, être utilisé à nouveau par quelqu'un qu'il aimait, exister à nouveau pour quelqu'un plutôt que pour rien.

"Je ne veux pas ça." dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Je comprends." répondit-il. Et c'était vrai, il avait été stupide et cruel de vouloir la faire sombrer avec lui, quand elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle méritait de rester douce et gentille et forte. Elle méritait de sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles Aizen et Ichimaru les avaient plongés.

La tête lui tournait. Il s'éloigna d'elle, le plus possible, alla s'affaler dans un coin de la pièce.

Il pouvait partir maintenant. Il pouvait fuir la façon dont elle le regardait, désolée et impuissante et presque effrayée, rentrer chez lui et essayer d'oublier ce qui s'était passé en se rappelant le capitaine Ichimaru, en s'enveloppant dans les draps encore imprégnés de son odeur et en faisant couler son sang jusqu'à s'évanouir pour rêver de lui.

Ou il pouvait essayer d'être courageux, de sortir de la folie dans laquelle il venait de se plonger et de régler la question avec elle.

"Kira-kun..." commença-t-elle, et apparemment elle ne savait pas comment continuer sa phrase non plus, parce qu'elle ne dit plus rien ensuite, et lui n'était pas prêt à répondre non plus.

Il essaya de chasser son désir, se concentra très fort sur ce qu'il aimait chez elle autrefois et sur son refus maintenant, jusqu'à pouvoir demander, sincèrement : "Sommes-nous toujours amis, Hinamori-kun ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'eclama-t-elle. "Si toi, tu le veux bien."

Sa joie semblait réelle, et Kira soupira de soulagement. Après tout, sans doute respectait-elle son silence, à l'instant, plutôt que d'être effrayée par lui. "J'avais peur d'avoir brisé quelque chose."

"Moi aussi, j'avais peur. Mais tu m'as parlé honnêtement, Kira, et moi j'ai parlé honnêtement à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici. Ce serait trop triste si ça brisait quelque chose."

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

"Bien sûr, je me sens bizarre. Je me sens sale. Mais c'était déjà le cas avant, et - ne le prends pas mal, Kira - je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule."

Il se surprit lui-même en étouffant un rire nerveux. "Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais prendre ça mal."

Il la vit sourire elle aussi. "Je suis contente de t'avoir parlé, Kira." Elle hésita, avant de poursuivre. "S'il te plait, promets que tu ne me proposeras plus de telles choses."

"Je promets !" Puis, nerveux. "S'il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne parleras plus de mourir."

Elle hésita encore, puis dit, d'une voix sombre mais décidée. "D'accord. Je te le promets. Je n'essaierai pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kira. Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'y ai pensé. Je me suis beaucoup posé la question, ces derniers jours."

"Je ne pourrais pas le supporter." dit-il honnêtement. "Et je ne suis pas le seul. Pense au capitaine Hitsugaya, et aux autres aussi. Tout le monde t'aime."

"Je le crois." dit-elle. "Mais ce n'est pas la même chose de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qui sait ce que je suis vraiment, et ce que je pense, et qui me le dit quand même. Merci. Cela me fait plaisir."

Elle hésita. "Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... Je ne veux pas jouer aux jeux d'Ichimaru. Je ne veux pas que tu sois à moi de cette façon. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour moi, Kira. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne comptes pas."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il rougit, mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était la façon innocente dont il rougissait à l'Académie, quand elle lui souriait, toute mignonne, et sentir la différence l'étonna lui-même. "Merci." dit-il. "Oh, merci."

Il avait l'impression que ce qu'elle venait de dire était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, et il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle le pensait, et que ce n'était pas juste qu'elle était restée trop longtemps avec Aizen et y avait appris à dire ce qui apportait la paix aux autres.

"J'essaierai d'être là pour toi, alors. Quand tu voudras encore me parler d'Aizen, ou autre chose."

"Je crois que ça pourra aller." dit-elle. "J'avais besoin de le dire, juste une fois. J'avais besoin qu'on ne me rejette pas pour ça, et qu'on ne me dise pas non plus que ça me passerait, comme si ce n'était pas important. Moi aussi, je voudrais être là pour toi. Dis-moi..." elle rougit "dis-moi n'importe quelle autre façon dont je peux aider."

"Tu m'aides déjà, juste en étant là." dit-il, et c'était vrai. C'était même incroyable, presque injuste, qu'elle puisse lui redonner de l'espoir ainsi, alors qu'elle-même semblait ne plus en avoir.

"Tu reviendras me voir ?"

"Oui !" affirma-t-il.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se promettre d'être là l'un pour l'autre, comprit Kira, juste l'espérer, parce qu'elle appartenait toujours à Aizen, et il appartenait toujours à Ichimaru, et même si très probablement leurs capitaines ne se souciaient pas de les reprendre, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de promesses dans ces conditions, ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir les tenir.

Mais peut-être était-ce le plus proche qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

Et pour la première fois, Kira se surprit à penser que cela pourrait ne pas être si abominable, sur certains points, que le capitaine Ichimaru ne revienne jamais le chercher.


End file.
